Good Gone Bad V2
by Destructonite
Summary: redo of origanal


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Sonic, SEGA, or anything like that (SEGA does).

Author's note: WARNING. This is not a happy story. I wrote it while I was depressed one day. There is no happy ending. Rated M for character deaths.

Editing done by Rei-Morgaine

Good Gone Bad

On the outskirts of the great forest upon a steep cliff overlooking Robotropolis stood a lone figure. _'I-I can't take it anymore,_' thought Sonic the hedgehog. "This war against Robotnik has raged for five years," Sonic said softly, unaware of the figure coming up behind him.

"I know, Sonic" said Princess Sally Acorn, leader of the Freedom Fighters, causing Sonic to whirl around.

"I can't take it anymore…" Sonic said to Sally.

"What do you mean?" asked Sally as she walked up to stand next to the hedgehog.

Sonic shook his head and scowled at Robotropolis. "I mean I can't stand the battles, the blood, the friends dieing next to you," said Sonic, oddly calm. "Tails was almost killed yesterday." After a pause, Sonic asked, "By the way, how is he holding up?"

Sally looks down then, tears in her eyes. "T-that's what I c-came to tell you, Sonic. T-tails is dead." She sobbed before collapsing on the ground. Sonic simply stood there, emotionless, hands tightly balled into fists

"Sal. Go back to Knothole." He says softly.

"I-I'm not done." she says with cheeks covered in tears already. "Antoine and Rotor also d-died," She sobbed.

At this Sonic started to shake, and then growled. "DAMN YOU, ROBOTNIK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sonic screamed, much to Sally's surprise, who stood up and tried to hide her emotions.

"A-also, Nicole has found out that Robotnik is launching a final assault on Knothole. Tomorrow." She says in a quaky voice.

"Very well. Let's return to Knothole." replied Sonic emotionlessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in the main meeting hall of Knothole, everyone was gathered together to discuss the finale battle plan, while Sonic stood off to the side. "Sonic! Come here." called Sally, waving him over.

Sonic looked over and looked away, not moving at all. "No. I have no need for a plan. I already have one," Sonic said quietly.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Easy. Fight my way to Robotnik, then kill Robotnik," said the hedgehog in an even tone.

Sally and most of the others gasped at this, looking at Sonic like he was crazy. "Are you out of your MIND!?" Sally asked, horrified that Sonic even suggested the act.

Sonic sighed, looking down. "Maybe I am, Sally. Maybe I am," he said, before walking to the door.

"Sonic! Get back here!" Sally said forcefully.

At that precise moment the final strand of whatever was keeping Sonic sane snapped, sending his mind spiraling into insanity. Then Sonic whirled around and ran up to Sally, his eyes blazing with a crazy fury "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed in Sally's face, leaving her close to tears.

Then Bunnie Rabbot, the half roboticized rabbit, stepped forward and grabbed Sonic with her normal arm, frowning as she does. "Sugah-hog, Ah think you need some rest," she says gently.

Sonic snarled and pulled free. "Let go, you stupid can opener." He then zoomed out, leaving everyone stumbling in the wake of his sonic boom.

Sally sat open mouthed on the floor, tears welling in her eyes. Bunnie walked over and crouched down next to her and wrapped her organic arm around Sally's shoulder "Ah think our sugah-hog has lost his mind, Sally girl," she says softly, tears in her eyes too.

Sally sniffed and shook her head in disbelief. "I fear you're right, Bunnie. I don't want to believe it, but I think it's true." She said in a hollow, defeated voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, miles away from Knothole, in Robotropolis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik was planning his final assault on The Great Forest. "Ahhh, this will work I'm sure of it." he contemplated in an evil voice.

"Y-yes, sir." squeaked Snively, Robotnik's servant and nephew.

"Yes, it will work; Knothole will be found and destroyed!" Robotnik said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outskirts of Robotropolis, a patrolling SWATbot detected an incoming life form. As it turned to see what it was, it was destroyed by the life form, which had curled up into a blue ball of spikes. When he uncurled, Sonic looked around and started running at supersonic speeds, leaving huge clouds of dust behind him, only one thought in his head: '_Kill Robotnik_.' The thought repeated itself over and over in his blue furred cranium. Sonic blazed through the city, obliterating everything in his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the main control room of Robotropolis Robotnik was watching Sonic curiously. "What are you doing, hedgehog?" He asked quietly as he saw Sonic simply speed by everything, headed in a beeline for something. He gasped as he realized Sonic was headed to the control room, to Robotnik. He grinned. "Time to meet my ultimate creation, rodent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic smashed through the door to the control tower and zoomed up the stairs, headed for Robotnik, his eyes red with insanity and fury. He skidded to a halt outside the giant doors that led to the main control room. As he pushed them open, he saw nothing. The room was empty as Sonic walked in. He heard a slight creaking noise and jumped away just as a gargantuan hammer smashed down where he was standing a moment ago.

"Welcome hedgehog," Came Robotnik's voice from a giant machine. Sonic hissed and dashed towards the robot, jumping into a spin dash as he hurdled through the air. Robotnik's machine countered by slamming Sonic with its hammer which sent him crashing into the wall. Sonic grunted and searched for a weak point and noticed small protection on the area where Robotnik was seated. He jumped in the air and used another spin dash, dodging the hammer this time, slamming into the Robot's chest area and causing it to fall apart.

Robotnik climbed out of the wreckage, coughing, and looked up to see Sonic standing right in front of him. Sonic stared at Robotnik with nothing short of pure hatred and loathing. Robotnik stood up slowly. "Well, well, well. Feeling pleased with yourself, rodent?" he chuckled.

Sonic snarled. "No more jokes, Robotnik! You killed my friends and now, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled, causing Robotnik to flinch back as Sonic allowed all his feelings to come out, which caused him to start glowing darkly as his eyes turned completely white and his fur darkened to midnight blue as he became Dark Sonic.

Robotnik backed up, holding his hands in front of him. "Now, Sonic, we can talk this out and-" He was cut off as Sonic slammed a punch into his gut, sending him flying back several yards. He slammed into the ground gasping for breath as Sonic walked over.

"No more talking. Now, you die." Sonic snarled the words and slammed his foot into Robotnik's face, sending his head jerking back and breaking his neck. Sonic moaned as he turned back into normal Sonic, his pupils retuning and his fur lightening in color. Sonic, however, was still insane, so he grabbed Robotnik's head and twisted 'till it ripped off. Holding it by the mustache he walked out of the tower. Breaking into a run, he headed toward Knothole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Knothole, Sally had called a final meeting to discuss the plan to stop Robotnik. As they were talking, a figure from outside walked up to the door without attracting attention.

Sally was about to start the meeting when the doors burst open. "Sonic!" Sally cried in relief. "We were about to start talking on how to beat Robotnik once and…" She trailed off, seeing the object in his hands. "Sonic? What is that?"

Sonic tossed the bloody head of Robotnik on the table, smiling. "Don't worry, old Robotnik is dead Sal," he giggled. Sally and everyone else stood in horror at what they were seeing. Had Sonic the hedgehog, the hero, actually killed someone? "What are you all looking at?" he asked, warily.

Sally sighed. "Guards, seize him." She said, choking back tears.

As he was grabbed, Sonic blinked. "This is a joke, right?" He asked, looking at his friends around him who were now looking at him in fear and revulsion.

Sally was sobbing quietly but sucked it up and looked to Sonic. "Sonic the hedgehog, you have been charged with murder. The punishment for which is death." She said softly. "All apposed say 'nay'." Silence greeted Sally's challenge. "All in agreement say 'aye'." There was a soft chorus of ayes.

Sonic looked on in disbelief as Sally looked down. "So be it. Sonic the hedgehog, you are to be executed for murder." she repeated, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sally, please, don't do this." Sonic pleaded, uselessly.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but I must obey the law." She took a gun from a guard and leveled it between Sonic's eyes. "Last words?" she asks.

Sonic nodded "Sally, just know what I did, I did for you. I love you, Sally Acorn." he replied, making the most of the last words he would speak to Sally. This made it all the harder on her mind when Sally pulled the trigger, ending two lives with one pull

**The End.**

Author's note: Well? What did you think? It's pretty sad at the end, huh? Just please no flames. And if you like it and want a sequel, post a review saying so, please.


End file.
